5 jours, 4 nuits, 3 amis, 2 mecs, 1 couple
by SayaxSama
Summary: Grey est connu pour être un coureur de jupon. Il sort avec toutes les filles qui se confessent à lui. Cela dure une semaine, puis il rompt, et il recommence avec la première qui se confesse. Et si cette fois-ci, après une énième rupture, le premier à lui demander de sortir avec lui était un mec ? - UA; Yaoi - GreyNat, fond de StingLu.


**Titre :** 5 jours, 4 nuits, 3 amis, 2 mecs, 1 couple - Il était une heure matin quand je l'ai trouvé alors un peu de clémence s'il vous plait XD

**Auteur :** Saya

**Crédits :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima - sinon Fairy Tail serait un yaoi pas un shonen ^^

**Résumé :** Grey est connu pour être un coureur de jupon. Il sort avec toutes les filles qui se confessent à lui. Cela dure une semaine, puis il rompt, et il recommence avec la première qui se confesse.  
Et si cette fois-ci, après une énième rupture, le premier à lui demander de sortir avec lui était un mec ?

**Autre :** L'idée de base de cette fic est inspiré du manga Seven Days - que j'ai lu hier matin en anglais sur internet XD  
Chaque chapitre aura pour thème une journée (Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi) - hormis pour le première chapitre, que vous pouvez considérer comme une entrée en matière !

Voilà, enjoy.

* * *

Le vent soufflait derrière les murs du lycée en ce début de printemps. Quelques pétales de cerisier venaient s'entremêler à ses cheveux corbeaux, d'un geste souple de la main il les dégagea et dans un nouveau souffle du vent les fleurs s'envolèrent derrière lui. La jeune fille adossée à ses cotés observait le geste avec de grands yeux fascinés. Tout chez lui l'attirait, il était comme cette lumière dangereuse qui attirait irrémédiablement les papillons. Il était impossible de se soustraire à son attraction. Toujours les yeux fermement posé sur lui, elle suivait ses longs doigts fins balayer ses cheveux noirs, avant de redescendre le long de sa nuque dénudée où ils restèrent posés quelques instant.

_ Eh, l'interpella-t-il.

La jeune fille délaissa du regard cette nuque séduisante qu'elle rêvait de couvrir de baiser pour découvrir deux magnifique yeux onyx posés sur elle. Sous ce regard si envoutant, si séduisant ses joues prirent automatiquement une teinte rosée alors qu'elle enroulait nerveusement une de ses mèches bleues autour de son annuaire.

_ Oui ? Releva-t-elle timidement.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, déclara-t-il derechef sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle sursauta par la dureté des mots. Encore une fois il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le ton employé. En générale, il était toujours gentil et poli, mais on sentait qu'il parlait par obligation.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Jubia ne comprend pas…

Ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Cette fois-ci il soupira et se mit à se masser le derrière de la nuque comme si la situation commençait à le gêner et à devenir pesante.

_ Rompre, expliqua-t-il, on devrait rompre. Cette relation ne m'épanouit pas, elle ne me mène nulle part.

_ Mais, tenta la jeune fille dans une dernière tentative.

_ Il n'y a pas de « _mais_ » Jubia, c'est fini.

Sur ces simples mots, il décolla sa silhouette du mur et partit sans retourner, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille désemparée par cette rupture soudaine. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à présent, et maintenant plus rien.

Une fois de plus la lumière venait de bruler les ailes du papillon, et il tombait de haut.

* * *

Ce vendredi de cours se terminait sur ce qui devenait habituel pour le garçon : une rupture. Le vendredi était le jour le moins chiant pour ce genre de chose. Au moins il avait son weekend de libre sans aucune obligation de couple, et à la fille avait son weekend pour l'insulter de tous les noms dans sa chambre afin de se défouler, et cela évitait les lendemains gênant au lycée. De plus il était fort probable qu'il soit de nouveau en couple d'ici lundi.  
Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau soupir, sa vie était un véritable cirque par moment, et il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : que cela s'arrête.

Sans se rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, il se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée du lycée, et il aurait continué ainsi si une blonde n'était pas venue se planter devant lui. Lucy, sa meilleure amie et certainement la seule fille avec qui il n'était jamais sorti.

_ Grey où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Le brun redressa les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Avant même que le moindre son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche celle-ci se raidit automatiquement.

_ Oh non ! Présuma-t-elle, je connais ce regard !

_ Quel regard ? Demanda-t-il amusé

_ Celui de « _Je viens de plaquer une nouvelle copine, la vie est belle !_ ».

_ T'exagère, la vie n'est pas belle. C'est terriblement chiant ce genre de chose.

La blonde soupira, avant de se ranger au coté de son ami, naturellement ils se mirent à quitter le lycée côte à côte en discutant.

_ Tu n'aurais plus à rompre, si tu arrêtais de sortir avec toutes les filles qui se confessent à toi !

Grey leva les yeux au ciel, et voilà ça recommençait, aussi bien que le vendredi était son jour de rupture, c'était aussi le jour du sermon de Lucy sur ses habitudes de vie.

_ Je suis un éternel optimiste, je leur donne juste une chance d'être avec moi. Doit-on me blâmer pour ça ? Dit-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

Son amie n'eut pas l'air plus convaincu, au contraire.

_ C'est malsain, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras la bonne tu sais ?

Grey ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il connaissait ses arguments par cœur à présent. C'était comme ça depuis leur entrée au lycée, il était soudainement devenu populaire, et les confessions affluaient. Au début il se contentait de les décliner poliment, jusqu'au jour où il se mit à dire oui. Depuis dès qu'une fille se confessait à lui il sortait avec elle, il la traitait avec respect, lui payait le restaurant, l'emmenait au cinéma, la raccompagnait chez elle, puis il rompait sans explication et recommençait avec la suivante.

Personne n'avait jamais su les raisons de ce brutal changement, pas même Lucy.

_ Dis Grey, fit Lucy en le tirant de ses pensées, si jamais je me confessais à toi, tu sortirais avec moi ?

Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir à la question, la réponse était naturelle pour lui.

_ Bien sur ! Déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire. Pourquoi tu comptes le faire ?

En guise de toute réponse la blonde lui asséna un grand coup dans les côtes, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

_ Tu es vraiment le pire, sale coureur de jupon !

Elle lui tira la langue, tandis qu'il se mit à rire se tenant les côtes.

_ Eh c'est toi qui m'as posé la question ! Et puis je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, c'est les filles qui me courent après.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, rigola Lucy, c'était toi la victime dans cette histoire.

Grey sourit, un sourire plein de tendresse mais aussi plein de faiblesse. Dès fois sans le vouloir, Lucy ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il reprit bien vite, ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer mélancolique. La conversation et les rires reprirent leur bon train.

Il aimait trainait avec Lucy, ça le détendait, elle était drôle, adorable, intelligente et tellement innocente, que ça lui donnait envie de l'embêter. Ils avaient commencé à être ami juste après que cette phase Casanova commence. Ils étaient dans la même la classe en seconde. n tant que déléguée elle était venue lui apporter les devoirs quand il était malade, Grey avait pris ça pour une de ses groupies venues le harceler chez lui, alors il était sorti en caleçon avant de demander : «_ Tu veux sortir avec moi, c'est ça ? _» ce auquel elle avait répondu en lui balançant ses fiches à la figure, rouge comme une tomate, tout en criant : « _Et puis quoi encore ?! Sale coureur de jupon !_ », avant de partir en courant. Tellement typique de Lucy…  
Le lendemain, il était venu s'excuser, et depuis ils étaient amis. Il en était très heureux, car elle était la seule fille avec qui il n'y avait jamais eu de complication.  
De temps en temps, il s'amusait à se surprendre surprotecteur avec son amie, il lançait sans le vouloir des regards aux garçons s'en approchant trop près, il remettait à sa place quiconque la critiquait. Elle lui faisait penser à la sœur qu'il aurait rêvée d'avoir.

_ D'ailleurs Grey, y a une fête ce soir chez un de mes amis, ça te dirait de m'accompagner…

Le garçon l'observa un instant, elle avait les joues qui avait rosi. Grey savait exactement ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce visage : un garçon !

_ Pourquoi ? Ta nouvelle proie se trouve là-bas et tu dis qu'y aller avec moi te permettra de faire une entrée remarquée ? Devina-t-il.

La jeune fille s'empourpra de plus belle.

_ P-pas du tout ! Se défendit-elle vivement ! Enfin si, ça m'aiderait vraiment à attirer son attention ! Et puis y a quelqu'un que je voudrais vraiment que tu rencontre là-bas…

_ D'accord, je viendrais alors.

La blonde sauta de joie, avant de déposer un bisou reconnaissant sur sa joue. Elle s'apprêtait à partir de son coté quand elle retourna une dernière fois tout contente.

_ Viens me chercher vers 21H !

En guise de toute réponse Grey se contenta d'un signe de la main auquel elle répondit enthousiaste. Cette réaction lui arracha un sourire, s'il ne fallait que ça pour la rendre heureuse, Grey l'accompagnerait tous les soirs à des soirées.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Grey se retrouva, en compagnie d'une Lucy plus magnifique que jamais, devant la porte d'un appartement dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentait déjà les vibrations de la musique à travers la porte, il entendait déjà les bruits de fêtes. Lucy accrochée à son bras, sonna à la porte. Grey fut étonné qu'avec tout ce vacarme quelqu'un remarque la sonnerie, mais la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, sur un jeune homme au sourire rayonnant. Grey en fut presque éblouit, il était rare de voir un sourire si captivant.  
Il fut ramené sur Terre quand Lucy sauta au coup de l'individu.

_ Lucy enfin ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Salut Natsu, répondit-elle en guise de réponse.

Le fameux Natsu referma la porte derrière eux en les faisant entrer, Grey remarqua que Lucy se cramponnait de nouveau à son bras, mas il était surtout occupé à observer leur hôte.  
Il avait de drôle de cheveux roses, et un sourire plus que chaleureux. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de sa personne. Il observait parler avec Lucy avec enthousiasme, avec de grands gestes. Nul doute que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ça se voyait à leur proximité.

_ Oh ! Se rappela Lucy de la présence de son ami. Natsu, je te présente Grey. Grey, Natsu.

En guise de salutation, Grey lui tendit poliment la main, il sentit le regard du jeune homme fermement posé sur lui au moment où il saisissait ferment sa main. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un banal « enchanté » quand il fut prit de court.

_ Oh c'est donc toi le mec qui change de copine toutes les semaines ! S'exclama-t-il.

Alors ça Grey ne s'y attendait pas, en général ce n'était pas ce qu'on s'en sortait à une personne qu'on venait tout juste de rencontrer. Encore moins avec un sourire éclatant plaqué sur le visage. Pourtant Grey n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, ou le méprisait, c'était juste de la curiosité.

Lucy réprima violement son ami d'un coup de coude dans le ventre.

_ Natsu ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement embarrassée.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il à son tour, tu m'avais pas dis que c'était secret, j'ai le droit d'en parler non ?!

Lucy devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

_ Oui mais, poursuivit-elle, quand elle se stoppa brusquement au milieu de sa phrase.

Ses yeux venaient tout juste d'attraper quelque chose – ou quelqu'un du regard. Aussitôt elle oublia sa réprimande, se serra un peu plus contre Grey, et se mit à minauder parlant plus fort que nécessaire.

_ Hahahahahahaha ! Ce que tu es drôle Natsu ! N'est-ce pas Grey ?

Bien que présentés depuis seulement quelques secondes, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perdu. Grey jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon, et cru apercevoir un blond séduisant en train de les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il était certainement la raison du brutal changement de comportement chez Lucy.

_ Je vais nous chercher à boire ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Grey, avant de délaisser son bras d'une caresse sensuelle, pour finalement disparaitre d'une démarche assurée vers le salon.

_ Décidemment, commenta Natsu, je ne la comprendrai jamais…

_ Non plus, soupira Grey.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, avant d'échanger quelque banalité.

_ En quelle honneur cette fête ? Demanda Grey, histoire de lancer la discussion.

_ L'annive de mon chat…

_ Sérieux ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Natsu sourit légèrement.

_ Non mais il a vraiment eut sept ans y a quelques jours. En réalité c'est Lucy qui m'a forcée à monter ce bazar, je crois qu'elle a fait ça juste pour se rapprocher du blondinet que tu vois là-bas.

Il désigna du doigt, le beau blond que Grey avait aperçu plus tôt, dans le genre arrogant on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Grey l'observait s'approcher de Lucy, visiblement l'entrée de Lucy en sa compagnie avait eu l'effet désiré. Tant mieux, au moins il n'était pas venu pour rien.

_ Mais pour être honnête je ne suis pas un grand fan de ce genre de festivité… Poursuivit-il.

_ Ouai, moi non plus.

_ Tu fumes ?

_ Ouai.

_ Ça te dis qu'on aille s'en griller une, loin de tout ce cirque.

_ Avec plaisir ! Approuva le brun.

Sur ce Natsu, lui fit signe de le suivre. Grey était bien heureux d'avoir une excuse pour quitter cette musique abasourdissante qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Il suivit le dénommé Natsu jusqu'au bout du couloir, où ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui lui semblait être une chambre.

Un chat allongé sur le lit miaula quand ils furent irruption dans la pièce. Le lit deux places meublait la quasi-totalité de la pièce, le reste était comblé par des vêtements et des CD trainants sur le sol, des posters sur les murs. La pièce était petite en sois, mais la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur l'agrandissait.

_ Je te présente Happy, fit Natsu en désignant le chat à moitié endormi tout en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, c'est mon meilleur pote.

_ Il est bleu, constata Grey en dévisageant le chat.

Le garçon devant lui haussa les épaules comme si la chose lui paraissait normale. Après tout il avait bien les cheveux roses…

_ Accident de teinture, élucida-t-il, il était blanc y a bien des années.

Sans attendre une nouvelle remarque de son compagnon de fortune, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se retrouva sur le balcon. Grey suivit le mouvement et referma la vitre derrière lui. Une fois fermée il eut enfin le plaisir de gouter au silence de la nuit, les battements incessants de la musique avaient enfin cessé.  
La banlieue de Natsu était calme, Grey appréciait ça. De tant en tant il entendait un groupe de jeune, qui passait par là, rigoler, et une voiture qui klaxonnait au loin, mais rien de bien désagréable.

Il reconnu la lumière familière du briquet avant de sentir l'odeur du tabac. Quand Natsu lui tendit une clope il accepta sans un mot. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, accoudés rebords de la terrasse. Ils échangèrent d'abord quelques banalités, en particulier sur Lucy. Depuis combien de temps il la connaissait, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait déjà une passion en commun : taquiner la jeune fille. Bientôt le sujet dériva.

_ Alors comment ça tu change de copine toutes les semaines ?

Grey s'étouffa dans un jet de fumée, surpris par la question sortie de nulle part. La plupart des gens étaient trop intimidés pour poser ce genre de question de peur d'être indiscret, pourtant Natsu continuait à fumer naturellement.

_ Apparemment… Soupira-t-il. J'en quitte une le vendredi, j'en ai une nouvelle le lundi matin.

_ Donc tu acceptes vraiment toutes les filles qui se confessent à toi ?

Encore une fois Grey manqua de s'étouffer, ce type n'avait vraiment aucune gêne. En plus Lucy semblait l'avoir briffé sur certaines parties de sa vie, il allait lui à apprendre à cette dernière de raconter sa vie aux gens ! Enfin, bizarrement il ne sentait pas mal à l'aise d'en parler avec Natsu, il avait l'impression que contrairement aux autres gens il ne le jugeait pas. Il semblait juste curieux.  
Pour tout avouer ce comportement intriguait vraiment Grey.

_ En réalité, j'accepte seulement la première qui se confesse dans mes courtes périodes célibataires. Je ne trompe jamais les filles avec qui je suis en couple.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Enchaîna Natsu de but en blanc.

Cette fois-ci Grey explosa de rire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être car la question comme le personnage, le désarçonnait. Il fallait dire que beaucoup de gens le cataloguait comme un simple coureur de jupon, peu se demandait s'il y avait une raison à ce comportement. Même Lucy le cataloguait dans cette catégorie parfois, elle savait qu'il avait bon fond, mais elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ses actions.

_ Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin dis moi ? Je te trouve très indiscret, rigola le brun.

Le garçon haussa les épaules une fois de plus comme si la chose lui paraissait naturelle.

_ Je vois pas l'intérêt, j'ai envie de savoir alors je demande. C'est tout et tant pis si ça pose problème. Après t'es pas obligé de répondre.

C'était pas l'obligation dans ce cas là qui posait problème, mais la réponse en elle-même. Grey n'avait jamais bien réussi à mettre des mots sur ses motivations. Ou peut-être avait-il juste peur qu'on ne les trouve idiote.

_ Je sais pas trop pour tout avouer… C'est juste que dès fois elles ont tellement l'air convaincu d'être la bonne pour moi que j'ai envie d'y croire. Alors je me comporte en parfait petit ami pendant une semaine, et puis je vois très bien que ça ne marchera jamais, alors j'arrête et je recommence tout la semaine suivante.

Il marqua une pause, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait tout ça à ce mec qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant ça lui faisait du bien de parler sans être juger.  
Il eut un long silence, mais loin d'être gênant, Natsu souffla les dernières essences de fumée qu'ils lui restaient dans la gorge, avant d'aller d'étouffer son mégot dans un pot de fleur – la plante était déjà morte depuis un sacré bout de temps apparemment.

_ Je vois, fis Natsu, enfaite t'as juste envie de tomber amoureux…

Grey lâcha sa clope sans le vouloir, cette dernière dégringola les étages, avant de tomber sur le sol. Il observa le jeune homme aux étranges cheveux roses la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta l'autre, j'ai encore dis un truc stupide ? Lucy dit toujours que j'ai le Q.I d'une huître et que je…

_ Non c'est pas ça, c'est que je crois que t'es le premier à avoir juste. La plupart des gens pensent que fais ça juste pour m'amuser.

Sans prévenir Natsu explosa de rire, un rire franc et enfantin. Un rire vraiment agréable, pensa Grey.

_ Le premier ? Vraiment ? Pouffa-t-il comme s'il trouvait l'idée hilarante. Si un idiot comme moi peut le deviner, c'est que les autres sont vraiment aveugles !

Grey sourit, il aimait cette idée de gens aveugle, mais ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient aveugles, c'est juste que les gens te collent une étiquette auquel il est impossible d'échapper, et au final ils finissent par te juger sans raison.

Alors que Grey était perdu dans ses pensées, le rire de Natsu cessa.

_ En réalité, fit-il, j'ai même une théorie sur toi ! Grey se retourna vers lui, intrigué par le déroulement de la conversation. Je pense, poursuivit-il, que tu as déjà été amoureux et qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur ! Et donc depuis tu cherches désespérément à retrouver ce sentiment. C'est pour ça que tu sors avec toutes ces filles…

Grey l'écoutait fasciné, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui, quand soudain il se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire éclatant.

_ J'ai raison ? Demanda-t-il enthousiasme.

Un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur les lèvres du brun, contaminé par la gaité naturelle de l'autre.

_ Hum, je sais pas trop, le taquina Grey. J'utilise mon joker sur cette question.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses soupira, son merveilleux sourire envolé.

_ T'es pas drôle, bouda-t-il.

Le sourire de Grey s'accentua, on dirait un véritable enfant. Il y a quelques secondes ses yeux pétillaient comme s'il venait de découvrir le plus beau de tous les trésors, et maintenant il paraissait aussi déçu que s'il venait d'apprendre que le père noël n'existait pas.

_ Je peux te dire une chose si tu veux, il y a bien eut une fille qui a rompu avec moi avant que je ne le fasse…

Natsu se redressa immédiatement à l'entente de l'information, l'air vraiment intéressé.

_ Oh ! Donc tu as vraiment eu le cœur brisé.

Avec un sourire en coin Grey haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Le sujet était clos.  
En tout cas Grey ne s'était pas attendu à passer une soirée si agréable. Il n'y avait aucune fille pour l'harceler, la nuit était belle et pardessus tout Natsu l'attirait de plus en plus. Il le trouvait atypique par rapport aux autres personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusque là.

_ Dis je peux te poser une autre question ?

_ Même si je te dis non tu me la poseras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsu lui sourit avec toutes ses dents, encore un sourire enfantin, comme ravi que Grey commence enfin à comprendre son fonctionnement.

_ Tout juste ! Rigola-t-il. Donc y a un truc qui m'intrigue : tu sors vraiment avec la toute _première_ qui se confesse à toi ?!

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Natsu fronça les sourcils comme si cette fois-ci il avait du mal à comprendre.

_ Même si ce n'est pas du tout ton type ?

_ Je ne pense pas avoir de type spécifique…

Grey prit un instant de réflexion. C'est vrai qu'à premier abord, il évitait de s'arrêter sur des traits purement physiques.  
Il observa Natsu. Il était grand, légèrement plus petit que lui mais de taille séduisante, bien sculptée, une peau mate qui lui donnait un petit coté sexy, ses cheveux roses ébouriffés dans tous les sens ne faisaient qu'amplifier cet effet. Il avait un beau sourire légèrement enfantin qui l'hypnotisait, sans parler des ses grands yeux noirs éclatants comme des étoiles dans la nuit.

_ Je trouve beau, donc j'imagine que ça fais de toi mon type, déclara-t-il derechef.

Natsu parut surpris, ça se lisait dans son regard, mais il reprit bien vite, la curiosité poussée à bout.

_ Donc si je me confessais à toi maintenant, tu sortirais avec moi pour la semaine ?

Si Grey n'était pas adossé à la barrière, il serait tombé par terre. Alors là il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sortirait-il vraiment avec Natsu ?!  
Maintenant qu'il faisait attention, il remarquait que la distance entre leur deux corps s'était réduites considérablement. Natsu le fixait fermement de ses grands yeux, et il avait l'impression que cela l'attirait encore plus. En y faisant attention il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud se répandre le long de son visage.  
Il tenta d'avaler sa salive avec difficulté pour reprendre de la vigueur.

_ Je suppose…

Avant même de s'en rendre compte les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, c'était peut-être leur proximité qui lui rendait les idées confuses. Oui, ce regard pénétrant l'embrouillait complètement !  
Il vit le sourire de Natsu s'étendre, comme s'il avait eu une idée géniale.

_ Alors sors avec moi !

Heureusement que sa main s'était cramponnée comme une folle à la rambarde, il n'aurait pas tenu le choc autrement.

_ Est-ce que t'es gay ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

_ Non, je suis même sortie avec Lucy à une époque.

_ Et t'es vraiment sér- ? Il s'arrêta, l'information lui montant au cerveau. Attends ! Quoi ? Avec Lucy ?! S'exclama-t-il surpris, oubliant totalement le problème du moment.

_ Yep, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

L'information digérée, Grey tarda pas à se re-concentrer sur la situation.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, visiblement l'idée de sortir avec un mec ne le travaillait pas plus que ça.

_ J'en ai marre des filles, apparemment je finis toujours par décevoir mes copines, « _Tu es totalement différent de ce que je pensais _» disent-elles, alors je suis curieux de voir comment tu t'y prends quand t'es en couple pour rendre tes nanas si accros. Et puis ça ne dura qu'une semaine n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras même me sortir ta phrase de rupture habituelle si ça te fais plaisir.

Grey l'écoutait en silence, le menton coincé entre ses doigts, visiblement en pleine de réflexion. C'est vrai que cette soirée avec Natsu lui avait fait du bien, une semaine avec lui pourrait être agréable, il n'aurait aucune fille sur le dos. Une semaine de repos en somme.

_ Donc en résumé, ça serait une sorte d'expérience pour toi…

Il hocha vivement la tête.

_ Et on serait obligé de s'embrasser et tous les autres trucs ?

_ Comme tu veux, t'as qu'à te comporter comme avec tes autres conquêtes.

Grey aurait bien voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus, mais bizarrement il sentit dire :

_ D'accord.

Encore une fois la réponse avait été automatique. Il s'étonna lui-même, pourtant quand Natsu lui sourit, l'idée ne lui parut plus si mauvaise. Même l'embrasser ne semblait plus le déranger. Intrigué il observa ses lèvres. Elles étaient tendrement rosées, fines et délicates. Les embrasser ne devait pas être si désagréable. Sans vouloir il se rapprocha un peu plus, quand soudain la baie vitrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

_ Grey ! J'en ai marre. Sting m'énerve ! Rentrons !

Grey écarquilla les yeux, et s'écarta vivement de Natsu, sortit de sa transe « _qu'estquejeressentiraisenl'embrassant ? _». Il avait rarement vu Lucy dans une telle furie, qui que ce soit que ce Sting, il avait un sacré don pour mettre Lucy hors de sois. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux.

Sans perdre un instant la jeune fille bondit sur balcon, déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue de son ami Natsu, attrapa Grey par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

_ Au revoir Natsu, et merci pour tout ! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Avant de disparaitre, Grey se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, Natsu n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours tranquillement adossé à la rambarde. Quand il croisa son regard, il lui sourit, et lui fit un signe de la main. Un peu perdu, Grey lui rendit maladroitement, avant d'emporter avec lui l'image d'un garçon étrange, avec une chambre en bordel et un chat bleu.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit bien calme, Lucy psalmodiait contre le fameux Sting, tandis que Grey se repassait en boucle les événements de cette courte soirée. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Natsu de la tête. Quel étrange personnage !

_ Alors ? Fit Lucy, visiblement calmée et un peu gênée par son comportement excessif. Comment as-tu trouvé Natsu ?

Grey lâcha le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire :

_ Atypique…

La jeune fille explosa de rire, effectivement le mot lui correspondait parfaitement.

_ Ça le rend plutôt attendrissant tu ne trouves pas ?

Devant cette immense perche tendue, Grey ne put réprimer son envie irrésistible de taquiner la jeune fille.

_ Tellement attendrissant que tu es sortie avec parait-il…

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'empourpra immédiatement. Rouge comme une tomate elle se mit à balbutier dans tous les sens.

_ Quoi ?! Il-Il t'as dis ça ? Je vais le tuer !

Grey explosa de rire, Lucy était toujours aussi amusante sans le vouloir, ce qui la rendait tout autant attendrissante que Natsu.

_ En parlant de tuer quelqu'un, qui est ce Sting Eucliffe dont tu maudis le nom depuis tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille se raidit nette, visiblement Natsu avait été éjecté de ses pensées aussitôt le nom de Sting Eucliffe avait franchi les lèvres de Grey.

_ Rien que le plus grand coureur de jupon que cette Terre n'est jamais connue !

_ Pire que moi ? S'enquit Grey amusé.

_ Bien pire !

Alors que Lucy se lançait de nouveau dans un débat animé sur la façon la plus efficace d'étriper Sting Eucliffe, les pensées de Grey dérivèrent automatiquement sur ce qu'il l'attendait cette semaine.

Qui l'aurait cru que pour la première fois de sa vie il allait sortir avec un mec ? Et pas n'importe lequel !

* * *

**Si vous saviez à quel point ça fait du bien d'écrire ! J'avais l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis bloquée, et que je n'arrive plus à pondre une seule ligne, et c'est pas faute d'avoir des idées !**

** Et aujourd'hui je me sentais bien, j'avais du temps - ce qui deviens rare - et je me suis remise à écrire ! J'espère poursuivre sur ma bonne lancée et finir mon chapitre bien entamé de "Méfiez vous des moitiés prix !"**

** Sinon j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, elle sera très simple, et très légère, le rating est léger pour l'instant en catégorie, mais me connaissant ça risque fort de tourner plus haut XD J'hésite encore à faire un lemon dans le dernier chapitre. On verra bien !**

** Concentrons-nous sur celui-là pour le moment. Comme vous avez pu le constater il y a BEAUCOUP de dialogue ! C'est rare que je fasse des chapitres avec autant de dialogue, peut-être que mes capacités descriptives sont un peu rouillées XD En tout cas j'espère que ce n'était pas trop chiant à suivre.**  
** Pour une fois j'ai peut-être un peu débordé sur le caractère des personnage, mais en UA c'est plus dur de les respecter entièrement car il faut les adapter à leur nouveau milieu !**

** Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bisous !**


End file.
